rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vindicus Dalamar
Vindicus Dalamar is a Elder Demon bound in mortal form and currently the leader of the Dalamari, a cult worshipping both Zamorak and Amascut. He is played by Kalitu. Appearance Facial The face of Vindicus Dalamar is strong and virile. Looking the youthful age of thirty, he appears as a young man in his prime. He possesses a squared jawline and a full beard, neaty trimmed. Vindicus' hair is the deepest and purest color of mud black which matches his dark colored eyes. It is usually styled in a tussled, non-chalant way. His face is fitting for his current position - commanding, the reassuring face of a leader. Physical Wherever Vindicus goes an aura of stern, strict, authority followes; choking the air around him. Even those who are not members of his cult might feel the forboding air that surrounds him. Vindicus stands at a tall 6'2" and has the defined muscular body of a solider, though not that of a body-builder. He is strong for a human though he considers himself greatly weakened in comparsion to his former self. Vindicus' physical prowess could be subject to admiration to those who don't know him. Vindicus often prefers to wear robes, fitting for his lifestyle as a dark wizard. His current outfit is a black knee-length robe with grey trousers and boots of a darker shade of grey, reaching just below his knee. The bottom half of the robe has a rune pouch suspended just below his waist. Vindicus' top is also black with white sleeves and long black gloves reaching his elbow. A variant of the top is a long sleeved black shirt, accompanied by a red sash around the waist and black jacket. True Form Will be added soon. Personality Vindicus has a malevolent and vicious personality. He is a man of action, with a unsatisfiable bloodthirst. There is no greater pleasure to Vindicus than slaying creatures and ravaging settlements. That is not to say he isn't civil. He can be quite cordial and charming, but only when it suits him. Vindicus keeps himself very controlled and on occasion, such as donning a disguise, can deceive others of his true personality without flaw. When dealing with "powerful" men he acts polite enough, concordant, and even sophisticated. But when dealing with less notable people, such as a commoner, they will receive his complete and utter rage. As a leader, he is uncompromising and demands perfection. He's a very bitter man with a vengeful and hateful attitude. He possesses no real empathy for others and draws sadistic pleasure from their pain. History (BRP) Vindicus Dalamar lived for millenia in his true form as an Elder Demon who with many other demons, hails from the Infernal Dimensions. He eventually found his way into servitude for Zaros in the Second Age. He served Zaros as he was instructed but always tried to gain something for himself when possible. Vindicus always tried to benefit himself from anything he was told to do and it was this tendency toward personal gain that brought him under Zamorak's rebellion. Vindicus was all too eager to betray Zaros, where he felt his power wasted and to whom he felt a slave. When he saw the potential in the rebellion Zamorak planned and the glorious opportunity to level whole civilizations, Vindicus agreed to join in it. While he continued serving Zaros, he secretly reported to Zamorak and his underlings, assisting in leaking knowledge and plans to the traitorous general. When Zamorak and his inner-circle finally make their move, Vindicus is outside the throne room with other rebels halting the entry of loyalists, thus buying time for Zamorak. With the rebellion successful, Vindicus was able to sweep landscapes and cause destruction. This period of decimination was shortly put to an end when Zamorak was banished by the other gods. History (ARP) Will be added soon. Summoned Horrors ''Main article here.'' As a Necromancer, Vindicus has summoned a number of Undead creatures and has even created several 'horrors'. These horrors are deceased members of the Dalamari who underwent a ritual to be resurrected so that they could continue to serve Vindicus, even in death. Gallery Vindicus.jpg|Vindicus Dalamar with his athame, during a ritual. Vindicus ritual.jpg|Vindicus creating magical fire during another ritual. Vindicus in red.jpg|Vindicus leading a expedition in search for an early Third Age artifact. vindicus without beard.jpg|This is how Vindicus would appear if he shaved his beard. Trivia *Vindicus has lost much of his power in his mortal bindings and researches magic to try to reverse the curse. *To be able to spy without suspicion or hinderment, Vindicus will sometimes take on the disguise of a White Knight to travel Asgarnia. *More coming soon. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Dark Magic user Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Cursed Category:Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Religious Figures Category:Summoners Category:Warrior Category:Commander Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Modern Magic user Category:Antagonist